


Bring Back the Memories of Today

by kaylacscott (SilverStreaksofStardust)



Category: Boy Band (TV)
Genre: M/M, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStreaksofStardust/pseuds/kaylacscott
Summary: For some reason I wrote this but never published it yet. Dance is literally one of my many ships that I love.





	Bring Back the Memories of Today

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I wrote this but never published it yet. Dance is literally one of my many ships that I love.

Chance Perez walked down the sidewalk of Springfield, alone. Usually he hung out with another person, but he needed a walk to clear his mind. Their band, _In Real Life_ , currently released new music, and he couldn't be more proud.

They came so far, and their Lifelines were very supportive. It was all so surreal, even today. Mainly, the reason why they visited Illinois was not only because part of their fanbase was located there, but Chance was especially eager to meet a certain someone.

He paused in front of a coffee shop, making sure it was the right place before stepping inside. Dark oak tables were spread out in a neat formation, fitting for four people each. A bookshelf and sofa were settled in one corner - a women reading a newspaper nearby. As for the noise, there were quiet conversations; but not many people.

Chance understood why Devin liked the place. It was the serenity of it—the friendly atmosphere.

He adjusted the grey beanie on his head, smiling as he saw the familiar blond sitting at one of the tables in the far-side of the room. The person's back was turned, unexpected of what would happen next. Taking the opportunity, Chance practically bounced over.

"Hey!" he said, grabbing his friend's shoulders.

"Holy, _f—_ whoa. What's up, man?" Devin Hayes slowly relaxed, after realising it was Chance.

"Everything's good," Chance smiled, as they exchanged a hug. They haven't been able to visit each other for quite a while. With touring and studio work, it was hard to meet face-to-face. 

"I can't believe you're here." Devin looked at Chance. "Wow. You're cute."

" _Stoopp_ ," Chance replied, adding playfully, "You're so yummy."

"I like your outfit."

"We should match one day." Chance sat down beside Devin. "Coffee good?"

"Yeah."

Chance took a sip, grimacing afterward. "It's cold."

"I was just sitting here all morning, wondering when you'll get here." Devin's eyes sparkled. 

"Aw, love you." Their flirting was a normal thing—it was purely a strong bromance. Like, Chance would admit that Devin _was_ good-looking (so aesthetic, as people would say) but... that was a fact. Besides, even if Chance liked guys anyway, Devin wouldn't be a dating option. It was like a unexplained bro code—don't fall in love with your straight bro.

Chance sometimes wanted to see if Devin had any interest back, but he just waited. Unrequited love was hard to accept, especially when you really liked, even loved that person. 

"My girlfriend's going to come join us. That okay?" Devin asked, picking up his phone.

"Yeah. That's cool." Chance reminded himself that there was no way, and with that he just sat there, preparing to be a third wheel. Honestly, Chance doesn't know why he would even develop a crush on Devin. It happened out of nowhere; like a realisation that hit him all of a sudden. The way love works is complicated, but if Chance has to do anything, it'll be protecting their friendship first. If he ever ruined it... he would never forgive himself.


End file.
